Sanctuary
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 7 now up \\ Lita finds herself not one, but TWO saviors. Lita/Edge, ?/Jericho, Kane. Set during the Lita/Kane wedding from August 23, 2004. Response to a challenge by Carolyn
1. Chapter 1

She glanced around furtively, the horror within gripping her in its intensity.

She felt sick... And it wasn't because she was pregnant, either. She was sick at heart over this awful predicament. God, how mistake-prone could she be? First, she'd slept with the sick freak to protect Matt, and now she was stuck, manipulated into marrying the bastard...

"If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed..." the Justice of the Peace was saying. Lita bit her lip as she felt her eyes beginning to mist. Wouldn't someone come out to rescue her?! Anyone?

"Hey... Over here!" a microphoned voice suddenly spouted forth, and the redhead whipped her head toward the top of the RAW entry ramp. To her joyous relief, Y2J Chris Jericho was standing there and had spoken those golden words.

The blond man gave a sardonic chuckle as he continued.

"I guess you can say I'm 'anyone'... because guess what, Jerky? The lady obviously doesn't want to marry you."

Kane glared in the man's direction, a furious scowl across his frightful face. Lita didn't care. At the moment, she was just so thrilled that someone had bothered to come out and put a stop to this madness.

And then, something else happened. In fact, it happened so fast, the diva never saw it coming and let out a scream.

A blur of red and blond rushed by into the ring, which had been converted into a wedding chapel. Lita saw a brief flash of steel and then the chair came smashing down - right on Kane's head!

"Are you okay?" Edge asked almost frantically, the tall blond man's hand on her cheek. She saw all the concern flooding his green eyes - directed at her.

She nodded quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I... I think so..."

"C'mon - let's get out of here..." The Canadian grabbed hold of her hand, leading her to to the steps to leave the ring. Lita allowed him to support her, to help her from the ring-chapel and to the arena floor. Briskly, they began rushing for the backstage area, but her long black wedding gown was impeding her progress. Edge stopped and easily swept her up into his arms - and that was when they heard the roar of rage behind them...

Kane - he'd risen slowly and started after them. Lita's eyes grew wide with fright as she took in the expression on her would-be husband's face. Oh, God, he would _kill_ Edge! And then, something - _someone_ else - distracted the Big Red Monster.

Jericho! As Edge had appeared and taken Kane out, she'd forgotten all about Chris. But there he was, hitting the monster in the back with his fists and forearms - trying his damndest to save her, to save _them_.

Lita watched in horror for a beat, as Kane fought Y2J off and slapped a meaty hand to his throat. Jericho flailed his arms around for a moment, blue eyes wide as he struggled to breathe.

Edge again had her in his arms, carrying her in a half-run to the back. But Lita had had just enough time before they made it back there to see what happened next.

Chris Jericho had managed to free himself by delivering a good, swift kick to Kane downstairs. He was all right!

The last thing she was able to see as she was carried backstage in strong, muscular arms was Y2J following them to safety as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to Dizzle the Lord of Superstars and Super T for reviewing the first chapter! I'll admit, I haven't done an update for this story in ages, but I'm hoping as I add the chapters I do have, I'll get a brainstorm. Keep reading, and enjoy! :)_**

"What in hell is wrong with you?!"

The shout came from Chris Jericho, the blond man getting right up into Edge's face as he glared up at him.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?!" the taller man shouted back, then reached out and gave his former friend a shove.

Lita watched in shock as the two blond men got into one another's faces, disbelief overtaking her over the scene. They'd just gotten back here after the near chaos with Kane, and not five seconds after Edge set her down on her feet, they started bickering. And evidently, they completely forgot about Kane - who very well had to be heading back here, after them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Edge was yelling, his green eyes full of fury as he stared at Y2J.

"I think I'm the guy who rescued Lita," Jericho retorted. "And the guy who did _this_-" Upon the final word, the shorter man swung back and punched the Toronto native squarely in the jaw.

Lita screamed as the two began to brawl. She tried desperately to get between them, yelling as she continually glanced toward the gorilla position.

"Stop it! Stop it already! Guys, Kane is coming!"

Then, sure enough, the Big Red Monster's huge and enraged form appeared through the curtain. Lita screamed again and grabbed hold of Chris Jericho's arm instinctively, her first impulse to run. She mentally cursed the long train of the black satin wedding gown she wore, stumbling a bit as she tried to run along with her two blond saviors.

"Christ!" Edge swore, his teeth gritted in frustration as he observed the huge monster's progress. "Let's get out of here!"

The trio broke out in a run, the redhead having a difficult time of it due to her gown. Y2J grabbed her arm to hoist her up as she seemed about to fall. They ran as far as the parking lot and straight to Edge's rental car. Blindly, the tall blond man began to feel around himself for the key, but to no avail.

"Shit! Key's in my bag - which is still in my locker room!"

"My stuff's still in my locker room, too!" Jericho said with dismay. One look at Lita and his heart nearly broke. She looked about ready to collapse and pass out due to her fright.

"Shit!" Edge cursed. He grabbed hold of the redhead's hand and glanced around the parking lot quickly, surveying the cars. Chris arched a brow, then frowned in surprise as the tall blond man made a run toward a vehicle that was definitely not his. One glance toward the exit from the arena and into the lot told the blond that Kane was indeed here - and he was making his way straight toward him.

Y2J's blue eyes widened, and he broke into a run for the car Edge and Lita had just retreated to. As he reached the vehicle, Jericho banged on the driver's side window, fearful for a moment that the other man was not going to let him in. Damn it, Kane was getting closer...

He sighed with relief when Edge unlocked the door directly behind him, rushing in to safety and closing and locking it behind him.

"Great!" he shouted. "I know this isn't your rental, Edge! We're sitting ducks, just prolonging the agony!"

"No we're not," the tall blond man said. "I'm hotwiring this thing!"

Jericho frowned.

"How do you know how to do _that_?"

"Don't worry about it..."

From the passenger's side in the front, Lita began to whimper as Kane's form drew nearer. In fact, he was just outside her window. She was about to scream when the engine suddenly started.

"Jackpot!" Edge shouted triumphantly, and he gunned the engine, taking them out of the lot and far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to Dizzle the Lord of Superstars and Super T for the reviews so far! You guys rock! ;)_**

Lita huddled almost into herself, shaking slightly as they continued to drive in relative silence.

Damn it, she was cold. It was August and it was quite warm, so how could she feel that way? The air-conditioning wasn't even on in the car, either. No... It was a chill from within - she _knew_ that. She couldn't believe how close she'd come... How close she'd come to becoming Kane's wife. She shuddered just thinking about it, nearly crying out as she thought about how very grateful she was toward the two blond men who had saved her.

Through the passenger's side window, she got a glimpse of Chris Jericho. The otherwise lively, talkative and sometimes loudmouthed man seemed to be either asleep or very relaxed. He had been through plenty that night, after his match.

On that thought, she turned her head to the left and gazed at Edge. The tall Canadian was focused on his driving, that customary intensity he always possessed clearly evident in the expression on his face. And oddly, he'd been Jericho's opponent that night, yet they had _both_ rescued her. They'd put each other through hell and still both cared enough about her to do that. She found herself getting choked up, and tears sprang to her eyes.

Edge briefly took his eyes off the road to glance at the redhead by his side.

"Hey... Don't do that," he said gently. The sound of Lita's sobs wrenched his heart, and he felt helpless to do anything to comfort her at the moment.

"I... I can't help it," she moaned. The tears drenched her cheeks, and she reached up to wipe at them with the back of her hand. "It's just... God, Edge - I've been through so much lately, and I..." She swallowed hard, her gaze down at her lap, then raised her head to look out the windshield at the dark road ahead. "... I feel like my whole world has collapsed around me. And Matt... God, _poor_ Matt!"

The blond man's jaw clenched slightly at the mention of the darker Hardy's name, but he didn't say anything just yet.

"It's all _my_ fault he got hurt," Lita moaned. "So many people have gotten hurt because of me." She shook her head, wringing her hands helplessly.

Edge took his eyes off the road again as he eyed the distraught redhead. His heart went out to her, and he hated seeing and hearing her so upset. Removing his right hand from the steering wheel, he reached out and grasped her much smaller one in his. Damn, she was actually _cold_ - she felt like ice.

"What happened to Matt was not your fault, Lita. He chose to go out there in the matches against Kane. He made that choice _himself_... and it's because he cares about you." Inwardly, he thought about how also, during that last contest at SummerSlam the previous week, the winner would get to marry the beautiful redhead. He couldn't really blame Matt for trying.

Lita shook her head, her gaze traveling to their clasped hands. She realized she was gripping him pretty tightly, but he hadn't complained.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far..."

"Matt... loves you," the Canadian managed, the words leaving his mouth with a bitter taste. "That's why he risked himself time and again."

"No," she denied, shaking her head again. "I mean... Well, yes, Matt loves me, but it's not like _that_."

Edge turned from the road ahead to eye her again, and in the darkness, Lita could see the confusion on his face.

"It's not like that," she repeated on a sigh. "If Matt had won the Death 'til Us Part match, we weren't going to get married. He loves me, but not in a romantic way - he's like a protective big brother."

The blond man gaped at her in shock, his face full of questions.

"But... then... Why?"

"Kane thinks we were together, but we weren't," she admitted. "Not like _that_, anyway. Since our last breakup last November, we got to talking again and decided we were better off as just friends. And then, Kane started coming after me, and Matt was there, and..." Her voice broke again as she recalled her dear friend being brutalized by the Big Red Monster on numerous occasions in the not-so-distant past.

"Oh, God..." she moaned, breaking down yet again. "I'm in such trouble."

Edge allowed his fingers to caress her much smaller hand, tenderness sweeping through him. He wanted so fiercely to protect this woman and take away all her pain.

"You're safe now, Lita," he said softly. "I promise you that... If Kane comes after us and tries to do a damn thing to you again, I'll kill him myself with my bare hands - I _swear_..."

She met his eyes in the darkness and gave his large, warm hand a squeeze. She had to mentally acknowledge that he made her feel safe - something she hadn't felt in months.


	4. Chapter 4

After traveling some more miles, Edge finally located a hotel that seemed to have vacancies. And what a relief that was, because after all that driving, he was damn tired. Visions of a nice, firm mattress, soft pillows and lightweight blankets were dancing around in his head.

Lita glanced at him, the strange urge to smile hitting her. She couldn't help but think of how protected and safe the tall blond man made her feel. It had felt like a bit of a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders at her confessions as well. Well, _somewhat_ of a weight. She hadn't told him _all_ just yet.

"Hey!" Edge exclaimed as he turned around in the driver's seat. He reached out with his right hand and swatted at a sleeping Chris Jericho. He couldn't comprehend how the blond man could have possibly drifted off during their unbelievable crisis. "Wake up, damn it!"

Chris' eyes snapped open, his grogginess giving way for annoyance as Edge's face was the first thing he noticed upon awaking.

"What the hell...? Why is _your_ ugly mug here?" Y2J snapped irritably. Despite the situation, Lita smirked as she thought of how very _not_ ugly Edge was. On the contrary, he was damn handsome, a fact that had never eluded her in the nearly five years she'd known him.

"We're here," the taller man explained, ignoring Jericho's remark. "At a hotel?"

"Oh..." Chris smacked his lips together, his mouth incredibly dry. "How long was I out?"

"Who the hell knows?" Edge snapped. "Frankly, I could care less about you, Jericho. I'm only here for one person, and one person _only_ - Lita. For all I care, Kane could've gotten his hands on you."

Jericho practically snarled at him as he slid out of the backseat.

"Why do you have to be such a prick, huh?"

The redhead sighed, running a hand through her hair. Damn it, not again. Was she going to have to deal with this every time both blond men were conscious?

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of displaying anger, Edge chuckled, a smirk residing on his sharp features.

"I'd rather be a prick than a pussy," he retorted between gritted teeth. "You should've _seen_ yourself running from Kane like that!" He laughed again, heartily.

"Fuck you!" the other man shouted, his body tensing as though he might take a swing at Edge. "I'd like to see how _you_ would react having a psychotic, evil monster coming after you in some parking lot!"

"I'll tell you this," the Canadian said evenly, "I wouldn't run with my tail tucked between my legs - I'd stand my ground and fight to the bloody death."

"Like _hell_ you would!"

"Guys, _stop_ it!" Lita shouted, unable to withstand anymore. "Can we just... I'm tired and feel sick to my stomach. I need to take off this ridiculous dress, and... I need something to eat, drink... Can we just go inside? Please?"

The two blond men momentarily forgot their argument for the sake of the distressed redhead.

"Yeah," Jericho said resignedly. He cast one more angry glance at Edge, reluctant to let go of this fight.

"All right..." the taller blond said. "Come on."

The three of them headed into the hotel, where, fortunately, they were able to snatch up two rooms, which was all that was left at such a late hour.

Edge raked a hand through his hair as he looked gently from Lita, his gaze hardening as he focused his eyes on Jericho.

"Here's the deal," he began, gesturing with one hand as he spoke to the two of them. "There are only two vacant rooms left - which means two of us are gonna have to share one of them." He eyed the redhead determinedly, his plan sharing with her. No way in hell was he going to leave her to a room all to himself, and he'd be damned if he shared one with that loud, obnoxious idiot Jericho.

"Well, it's settled then," Chris said, his blue eyes shifting from the taller man to the diva. "Lita and I will take one room while you take the other. C'mon, Red." He took gentle hold of the redhead's wrist, leading her away, but Edge's firm, strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Uh uh, Chris," he muttered. "That's not the way it works. _I'm_ rooming with Lita."

Jericho smirked up at him, but his crystal eyes glittered dangerously.

"Why? Do you honestly think you're gonna get some action, 'Party Man?'"

Edge's expression darkened as his hands clenched into fists, his green eyes widening in rage. If the other man kept this crap up much longer, he was just going to have to beat it all out of him. Jericho was seriously getting on his nerves tonight.

"You asshole," he spat. "If you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'll-"

"Enough!"

The two blond men turned to look at Lita, the diva looking more than distressed as she shifted her gaze from one to the other of them and back again. "Guys, come on... I can't take your constant bickering!" She winced, then stepped closer to them, positioning herself between the two men as though to prevent the fight she knew they would eventually have. "Look... I appreciate both of you so much. You saved me - _both_ of you. And I don't want to room alone after everything that happened tonight, so..." Sheepishly, she looked down, then raised her head to gaze from Jericho to Edge. "... _I'll_ choose who I room with tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Jericho nodded. "That sounds fair enough."

Edge didn't utter a response.

"Good..." She sighed, then ran a hand through her long red hair before continuing. "...okay, then... I want to room with _you_." She fixed her hazel gaze up to Edge's face. She hadn't a doubt in her mind that she would prefer to share with him. He made her feel so safe.

The tall blond man looked at Jericho, triumph clearly etched on his face.

"Very well, then," he said confidently. "Let's go."

As Edge led the way toward the stairs, Lita right at his side, Chris lingered behind a little, his glare fixed on the other man's back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to Super T for reviewing the last pair of chapters. :) Actually, the bickering back and forth between Edge and Jericho _is _meant to be funny. That was my way of tossing a little humor into the mix. :-P So, if it strikes you as funny, by all means, laugh! ;)_**

Edge raised his arms over his head, folding his hands behind him as he settled into the mattress. He was so tired, yet at the same time, he couldn't see much sleep coming his way.

He turned his head to gaze over at Lita, worry coursing through him. The redhead was laying on her back on the opposite bed, her eyes still open and blinking. The lamp on the nightstand between them was still on, but he knew she had to be so very sleepy. She should sleep, since he knew pregnant women needed a lot more extra rest. However, she didn't seem about to drift off herself.

"You okay over there?" he asked in a soft voice.

The woman turned around slightly, her gaze fixing on him briefly until she blinked and looked down. She nodded, though to the blond man it looked so reluctant.

"I was just... thinking," she replied. She raised her head again, looking him in the eye and then looking away again. For some reason, Edge thought he detected something like shame in her lovely face.

"Well... penny for your thoughts," he said, a tiny smile coming to his lips.

Lita shook her head as she glanced his way again.

"It's just... everything is just so overwhelming."

"It's understandable. You've been through a lot - more than anyone ever should." Inside, he thought, '_Especially someone so beautiful and sweet like you_.' But he kept his thoughts to himself. The last thing she would need or want right now was another man who had some tender feelings toward her. Lord knew, she already had a full plate. Yet... Edge suddenly remembered that Lita and Matt no longer had that kind of relationship. Regardless, he kept his thoughts to himself.

He gazed at her thoughtfully for long moments, wonder coursing through him as he recalled certain events from the previous week on RAW. Then, after a small debate with himself as to whether or not to voice what was on his mind, he gave up and spoke.

"Last week, on RAW... You came out during my match against Kane."

The redhead nodded.

"Yeah?"

"You stood in my corner," Edge continued, turning onto his side and leaning on his elbow as he stared at her. "I saw you grab Kane's ankle when he was motioning for the Chokeslam..."

"I did," Lita admitted. "I couldn't let him do that to you, Edge."

"You were cheering for me."

"Yes." She blinked and kept her gaze on his green eyes for a long moment, then seemed to wince as she looked away, down at her very slightly protruding stomach. Damn it, she didn't want the tears to break free yet again. Not now!

"Lita?"

The diva raised a hand up toward him and shook her head. She suddenly found herself at a loss for speech, although there were thousands of thoughts running through her head. Something had been nagging at her for awhile now, especially tonight, after Edge and Jericho had spared her the agony of marrying Kane. But if she confided in the handsome blond man in the other bed, how would he react? Would he hate her? She certainly hoped not. For some reason, his support and understanding would mean more to her than just about anyone else's.

"Li... talk to me, honey," Edge said gently. Despite the distance between their beds, he reached out toward her with one arm, his hand reaching for her. Due to the distance, he was nowhere near touching her, but the redhead looked up and actually took comfort in the gesture.

She sighed, then raked a hand through her long red hair.

"I feel so awful," she began, her voice shaky as she shook her head. "There is something that's been bothering me so much for so long now..."

The blond man didn't speak, as he suspected she was about to continue.

"I... I know this baby is mine," she went on, glancing down at her stomach again, her left hand coming to rub at it. "But I can't..." She winced again, by now terrified to even look at Edge. "... I can't have that monster's child... I _can't_, Edge!"

The tall Canadian winced for her. God, the poor woman was so torn, so filled with turmoil. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. Her situation was tearing her apart. And his heart broke for her.

"Lita..." he said softly. "... do you want to have an... abortion?"

The redhead nodded, her head bowed, though he wasn't sure if it was from shame or something else. And then he suddenly realized her shoulders were shaking from silent sobs. In a hurry, he left his bed to go to her, sitting on the edge of it and gathered her into his embrace.

Edge stroked one of his large hands down the diva's soft long hair as he tried his best to soothe her. The woman clung to him as though he were a buoy.

"Shh... It's okay, Lita," he crooned. He held the redhead close against him, his nose close enough to her hair so that he was able to inhale deeply of the luscious scent of her shampoo. He moved his head somewhat so that his chin rested on the top of her head. "Everything is going to be fine... And I'm here for you. I _swear_ it."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks to Super T for the awesome last reviews! :)_**

Edge opened his eyes slowly, reluctantly as rays of sunlight filtered through the window. He stretched and yawned, not wanting to move. It was comfortable in the room, his blanket half-on, half-off and the air conditioning on full blast. And then, he turned over onto his other side and caught sight of the woman curled up under the blanket in the opposite bed.

His heart softened as he gazed at Lita. The poor diva was out like a light, but he was relieved to see her finally appearing peaceful. Lord knew, the previous night had been so rough for her, in spite of Jericho and himself having saved her from Kane.

Speaking of Jericho... He wondered what was going on in the other blond man's head. He knew Y2J had been plenty pissed at him last night, when Lita had chosen _him_ to room with. Well, that was just tough shit. Still, they were in on this thing together, as they both cared about the redhead and wanted to protect her. Although... he knew he wanted to do that all himself. As he'd told the other man the other night, he could've gotten chokeslammed straight to hell by Kane, for all he cared.

The tall blond man turned back to Lita, his gaze relaxed as he fixed it on her. She murmured and made a soft sleepy sound, and he realized she was rousing. Then, sure enough, the woman shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

The first sight she beheld was Edge. His sleepy green eyes were watching her, a gentle expression on his handsome face. He made her feel so safe - just as he had last night.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, then swung her legs around over the side of the bed as she yawned, one hand flying up to her mouth in a daintily feminine gesture. Edge felt a small smile touching his lips despite the dire situation they were in. This woman made him feel all sorts of tenderness.

"'Morning," he said, sitting up as well. "You sleep well?"

She nodded, crossing her arms over her breasts as a chill ran through her. The air conditioner was right beside her, and all she'd worn to bed was one of the blond man's T-shirts. It was huge on her, but she felt cold regardless.

"Good morning," she replied.

Edge continued to watch her, his heart melting. Instantly, he noticed that she appeared cold. He rose from the bed, crossing over to her, to the air conditioner just above her bed.

The redhead watched as he fiddled with the dials, lowering the unit considerably. It was still summer out there, and they needed to keep cool, but he didn't want her to freeze in here. Her comfort came first and foremost.

Lita gave him a small smile of thanks as he stepped back, then sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. The smile quickly vanished, however, as she was suddenly plagued by thoughts of what she had confessed to him the previous night. And, now that she thought about it, she really didn't feel well - at _all_.

"Are you okay, Lita?" Edge asked, his voice laced with concern. He frowned as he realized the redhead's face grew downright... Well, _green_, actually. She looked as though...

"I'm gonna be sick..." she moaned, shaking her head in answer to his question. In a flash, she rose from the bed and ran to the small bathroom across the way.

The tall blond man got up and followed her steps, and he felt badly for her as he stood just outside the door. He felt helpless to do anything to alleviate her suffering, but what could he do? He hadn't even thought of morning sickness. But of course she was dealing with it these days - he should have known.

Quickly, Edge turned and ducked back into the main portion of the room. In a haste, he grabbed his wallet, then left the room with the intention of getting the diva a ginger ale from the vending machine he'd seen a little further down the hall last night.

His guard shot up in an instant as he approached the machine... Just ahead, getting a drink himself, was Chris Jericho.

The other blond man turned, surprised for a beat that someone had been standing behind him. Then, just as quickly, his expression hardened, and he glared his former friend down and up as he raised the Doctor Pepper up to his lips and took a long swallow.

For the moment, Edge ignored Jericho as he scrambled to get the soda for Lita. She was all he cared about at the moment. He deposited his money, pushed the button that would give him a can of Canada Dry, then turned to leave.

"I can't believe you, Jerky..."

The sound of Y2J's voice stopped him for a few seconds. The tall blond man turned to glare at the other wrestler.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled.

"You left her there - all _alone_. And all for a stupid soda?" Jericho barked.

Edge gave the other blond a dirty look, not thinking the remark warranted a response. And then, he began to resume his way back to the room he and the diva had shared. Unfortunately, Chris insisted on following him back, his big mouth issuing more complaints and insults as they walked.

The tall blond turned a deaf ear for the moment as he walked quickly, his long legs allowing him to take greater strides. He hoped he would be able to outwalk Jericho as he continued to worry about Lita.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks to Super T for reviewing the last chapter! ;) So, here's the question... Obviously, I'm pairing Lita up with Edge in this story. So... Who do you want or who would you want paired up with Jericho? :) The two divas that instantly spring to my mind are Victoria and Stephanie McMahon. However, I'd love to get input from whoever happens to be reading this story. Let me know!_**

"Here you go."

Lita looked up at the sound of Edge's voice from the doorway. The tall blond man had returned, a can of ginger ale in his outstretched hand as he offered the beverage to her.

"Watch it, Jerky."

She nearly jumped as she realized, startled, that Chris Jericho had come here as well. Oh, no... Somehow, she sensed the two men had gotten into it out in the hallway. Y2J's face looked pretty annoyed, and there seemed to be a definite purpose about him as he pushed the door even wider, actually hitting Edge's back with it.

"Asshole!" the taller blond man shouted as the soda can dropped to the floor upon the impact. Thankfully, it hadn't been opened, the the redhead knew she would now have to wait several minutes before she did that, as she didn't want a hand- or faceful of soda.

"Who are you calling 'asshole'?" Jericho snapped.

"_You_, asshole."

Lita bent over to retrieve the ginger ale, her eyes rolling up in her head. This was just great... These two just could not seem to agree on anything, let alone get along.

"Oh, yeah?" Chris spat. "Well, why don't you call me that to my face instead of with your back to me?"

"Fine," Edge nearly growled. He turned to face the shorter man, getting into his personal space. "I will... Asshole." He smirked as he stared down into Jericho's blue eyes, as though silently challenging him.

Y2J took the bait. In a flash, he swung a fist at Edge, but the taller man saw it coming and blocked the would be blow, shoving Jericho instead. Then, the two were brawling - shoving and hitting each other right there.

Lita yelled out to them, anguish filling her. She was extremely grateful toward these men for saving her from Kane - but the last thing she needed was for them to fight yet again. Why couldn't they just get along?

"Stop it!" she cried, a deep sorrow overtaking her. "Just _stop_ it!"

Neither Edge nor Jericho responded or even acknowledged her in any way. That caused the redhead even more despair.

"If you two don't stop, I'm leaving!" she screamed. "_Without_ you!"

Slowly, suddenly, the fighting ceased. Edge's green eyes were flooded with concern as he looked toward her, her eyes meeting his. She was glad she'd gotten his attention and gotten through to both of them.

"Can't you two just get along?" she said wearily. "At least if for no other reason, then for _my_ sake? I already have enough to go through as it is... Now I have to go through the stress of finding an abortion clinic, and-"

"Whoa, whoa..." Jericho interjected, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "Run that by me again?"

"She said she has to go through the stress of finding an abortion clinic," Edge repeated.

"I heard her, you idiot!" the shorter blond snapped. "Abortion?" He frowned and glanced from Lita to glare up at the Intercontinental champion, who sure as hell didn't seem the least bit surprised. "I can't believe you..." he muttered. "... you actually talked her into doing that to her own baby?" His face was full of disgust.

"Chris, Edge didn't talk me into an abortion," the redhead spoke up. "It was _my_ idea to get one." She looked down, remembering how sweet, caring and understanding the taller man was toward her the previous night during this trying time. "I... I can't give birth to a monster. And that is exactly what Kane's baby would be." She winced, on the verge of breaking down.

Edge stepped closer to her, his heart going out to the distraught redhead. Gently, he placed his large hand on her shoulder, tenderly rubbing it.

Lita was grateful for the comfort and felt herself sinking into his touch. Somehow, he made her feel so comfortable, and stronger.

Y2J stood back, eyeing the two. His eyebrows raised as Lita suddenly let out a sigh and put herself right into Edge's arms. The tall blond man embraced the woman, gently stroking her hair. Somehow, the exchange between them surprised him.


End file.
